The Hell We Will
by ShonenAiSorcerer
Summary: Sequel to "Just Gonna..." Having sorted out the couch situation, Yohji and Aya turn their attention to the shower. Yaoi. Part 1 of 2 posted.


The Hell We Will

Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Just Gonna," and much along the same vein. I could claim that I don't know where it's going…but I do *a rogue lemon rolls across the floor tumbleweed style*

Warnings: yaoi, language, upcoming sex scenes, and many possible timeline infractions

Chapter One: In Showers or Sun

"The hell you do!"

"Move."

"No! Get the fuck outta my way."

"Kudou…"

"Shit! That's my stomach."

"Move."

"You move!"

Yohji didn't wilt under the sharp glare; in fact, finding it offered at such close range, he seriously debated head butting Aya. This thought died instantly, though, when the man growled at him. It might have been cute, but with Aya covered in drying blood and gripping his shoulder with a hand that had just put six people to their deaths, Yohji thought it better not to laugh. That didn't mean Aya got his way, though.

Omi coughed tactfully from the center of the next room which, they had all learned since being in the trailer, meant somewhere very, very close to every other room. They paused briefly in their struggle to look at him, neither giving way as they kept their hands firmly planted on one another with their bodies wedged in the tiny doorway of the tiny bathroom.

"Aya-kun, Yohji-kun, please don't fight." The words were tired, not quite up to Omi's usually level of parental reprimand. He had been taking the trailer experience in stride, watching over the rest of them, and even trying to stay out of the way while they worked out their differences. To his credit, Yohji added, he hadn't said a word when he came home to see the two senior members of Weiss squished onto the narrow couch the previous week.

Of course, the fact that they fought almost nightly over how this feat of space-saving ought to be accomplished – Aya always voting head-to-foot while Yohji adamantly argued that spooning was a more practical use of the space. The victories were various, but the fights deflected almost all the concern that might have otherwise trained on a possible blossoming relationship between the two.

Truth be told, and much to Yohji's immediate chagrin, the close quarters had given them no chance to discuss the recent developments, let alone stage a repeat performance. If, that was, Aya was interested.

Right now the redhead seemed more concerned with dislocating his shoulder.

"Guys," Omi sighed. "It's just a shower. Flip a coin, take turns, bathe together—I don't care, just get it over with. Ken and I have to get clean, too."

Ken nodded from behind him, loitering in the indeterminate area where living room turned into kitchen.

Yohji felt the pressure on his shoulder lessen, and his back wasn't being cut into by the metal track that the poor, paper excuse for a bathroom door slid into. He reciprocated by loosening his hold on Aya's hair, letting his hand rest in rapidly drying mess of strands but no longer pulling. When it stopped hurting, he realized how tantalizingly close they really were, standing sideways and sharing a doorway that barely one person could comfortably enter.

"Well," he started, letting his hand slide down from Aya's hair, ghosting it along his jaw, the motion concealed from the observers, "What're we gonna do?"

"You could move," Aya suggested without venom, eyes tracking Yohji's hand as it came up to ruffle blonde waves.

"Yeah. I could do that. Or, we could shower together."

"Yohji-kun!" Omi protested.

"It was your idea, chibi. And who am I to argue with the housemother?"

"Yohji…" The redhead was trying to move around him; Yohji expertly angled his body so the other could only escape into the bathroom.

"C'mon, Aya, Omi says we have to share a bath."

"I did not—"

"If you're gonna make us share, then at least give us some privacy!" he demanded, all smiles, before snapping the paper door in place and blocking Omi's view altogether.

~tbc?~

Author's Note: I'm torn between two possibilities: Do Aya and Yohji struggle to keep their activities silent, thereby slipping under Omi's radar? Or, do they throw caution (and Omi's last shred of innocence) to the wind and have noisy, exhibitionist sex in the shower? Hm…well, if I get enough reviews, I'll get in gear and write the lemon to follow this.


End file.
